


A False Sense of Safety, and A False Hope of Reunion

by Yeetlejuice



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Friendship that should definitely not happen, HUGE SPOILERS, Other, Turn back if you haven't played P4 or want to play it blind, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetlejuice/pseuds/Yeetlejuice
Summary: A kidnapping leads to a car crash leads to a terrible accident involving a TV. Two people make their way through an odd, new world.





	A False Sense of Safety, and A False Hope of Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be really long so i'm splitting it into chapters
> 
> enjoy reading
> 
> oh and also once again this is huge spoilers like fr turn back if you wanna play P4 completely blind

Two people fell. They fell through an idyllic, blue sky, filled with clouds tinged with a slight yellow. They landed on a well-polished, marble pathway, laid on top of a small floating island covered in grass. They got up, and saw two pearly gates standing before them. They saw beyond the curly gates, an ever-extending labryinth in the sky composed of bridges spanning from floating island to floating island, all made of a similar, marble-like material.

One of the figures appeared to be a young girl, around 6 or 7 years old. Her hair was put up in short pigtails, and she was wearing a dress with a gradient going downwards, that changed from a pink to a red. The sleeves were white, and she wore pink sneakers. 

The other figure appeared to be a grown man, around his late thirties or so. He was wearing a work uniform for what seemed to be a local postal or delivery company. It was composed of a baseball cap, a coat with multiple pockets worn over a shirt, and pants. The outfit was colored a striking green all throughout. It was hard to notice, but there was a small mole above his eyebrows, near the center of his face. From the way he wore his expression, and his posture, it definitely seems like he'd seen much better days.

They both took some breaths. Finally, the young girl decided to speak.

"Where... are we? And who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, young one.... For now, we're safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes! In here, we're safe."

"M-My daddy told me not to trust strangers..."

"Do not worry, little one... you're finally safe, in here, with me. I promise I won't hurt you."

"O-Okay.... um, what's your name?"

"Taro Namatame. And yours?"

"W-Well... I'm N-Nanako. Nanako Dojima."

"It's a pleasure to meet you... is it alright if I call you Dojima-chan? I doubt first names would be good..."

"I-I guess so... Namatame-san."

"Great to hear."

"A-Anyways... where are we?"

"We're somewhere safe. A paradise, of sorts. When we're in here, nobody can lay a finger on you."

"R-Really? It looks like... well, I think I've heard of it... it was... Hef... no, Heev... Oh, right! Heaven!"

"Heaven... it sounds perfect for somewhere as wonderful as this. This must be it, or at least a Heaven of sorts..."

"If we're here, then..." Nanako gasps. "My mom must be here, too!"

"Your... mother?"

"Y-Yeah! She, well, it's hard... I don't get it, but I know she might have d-died... She has to be here!"

"You're pretty determined to find her, I take it?"

"Yes! I never got to be with her for long enough... b-but... now's my chance!"

"Well, you might be right... she's probably deeper in. And even if she isn't... we'll be safer there. Right?"

"Yeah! L-Let's go, Namatame-san!"

\----------

_Can't get my mind out of those memories_

_Now time to tell them "don't take my dream"_

_Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul_

_Removing doubts from my mind..._

_Those long days passing by from that door_

_Like late summer they slowly fade away_

_Finding ways through the favorite tune_

_Played all day with my eyes closed_

_Those long days passing by from that door_

_Like late summer they slowly fade away_

_Finding ways through the favorite tune_

_Filling me with those sounds_

**Author's Note:**

> alright that's gonna be it for a little bit, i'll update this every few days or so ig


End file.
